Annabel Eiji
by Thanatos God of the Dead
Summary: Fuji felt life to be monotonous, predictable, dull. Then he met Eiji and everything changed. After their meeting Fuji starts feeling new emotions that drive him crazy. Inspired by Annabel Lee by Edgar Allan Poe. WARNING: Smut! NOT gender bender! YAOI!
1. Prologue 1: Something New

**My first fic on this site. My first fic; woo freaking ; hope I start big.**

**Here's chapter one... expect more... whether you review or not.**

**THAT'S RIGHT! You're stuck with me so get used to it.**

**Disclaimer: if I owned PoT would I be writing fanfiction about it?**

* * *

_Annabel Eiji  
By Thanatos, God of the Dead_

* * *

The beginning of the end and the end of time and space is said to be the letter e. Well to me it was the day everything changed. Everything changed from me hating where I was going and just bull shitting along to finding a stray cat sitting beside me. Who would have thought that one boy could change the entire course of my dead end dreams... of my life?

* * *

The start of the eighth grade. It was the entrance ceremony and I was still in bed. I didn't want to go to school today; or ever. I wasn't a bad student, nor did I get bad grades. On the contrary I was an amazing student. It was just that I hated doing the same old thing day in and day out. And school was just that. So provincial was the phase of high school. Nothing excited me there and even tennis was a bore these days. The only really decent player was buchou; which I had beaten over the summer. So decent was a stretch now I suppose.

"Fuji!" I heard my mom call from downstairs. "You're late!"

"I know!" I yelled back and stood up and got dressed and headed for school. It was pointless to me. I'd be going to the same building with the same people adding onto the same subjects. All very dull and very boring. Seeing the same faces everyday for an entire school year? It gets old after 8 years. There's no motivation in going. No way to make me want to go.

Of course, I hadn't anticipated... him.

* * *

Walking through the building it was all fake cheering and such. I smiled the usual closed eyed grin and went onto homeroom. Sitting at my assigned desk, I checked to see who I would be stuck with. I glanced beside me and saw a name I did not recognize: Eiji Kikumaru.

My curiosity was peaked. A new student? It had been a while since one of them showed up. I wonder what kind of person this was. By the name I figured it was guy, but it wouldn't be the first time a girl had a guy's name. I waited and immediately figured out who the new student was. It was an oddly cute red headed guy with purple eyes and a bandaged cheek. He walked to his desk and smiled warmly at me. "Hi!"

My heart fluttered strangely and I returned his smile with a wider grin than I normally would have given someone. "Hello, welcome to Seigaku."

The strange racing of my heart didn't subside with an intake of air. I secretly looked over this boy and felt my cheeks warms. What was this strange feeling? I never felt this way before, but suddenly I felt as though I found my motivation.

He took his seat and turned, his eyes on me, my heart skipping a beat. What was this strange feeling?! "Thank you," he returned, his smile so inviting it drew me in, taking my breath away from me. I couldn't take my eyes off him. My mind raced with a reaction towards the new kid. All I could think of was that I wanted to be the one to show him around the school.

I didn't know that I was falling in love.

* * *

**TBC**

**If you liked it, review.**

**If you didn't than big woop.**

**~Thanatos**

**PS  
For more information on how this is going... here's a hint: Ever read Annabel Lee?**


	2. Prologue 2: Something Different

**Here's chapter two  
For those waiting to see how this is gonna be like Annabel Lee, keep reading... I'm setting it up.  
Thanks for reviewing...**

* * *

_Annabel Eiji  
By Thanatos, God of the Dead_

* * *

The racing of my heart. The way butterflies found there way into my stomach every time he looked at me. His smile stealing my breath and inviting me closer to him. All these strange things brought me closer to him, making us instantly friends when I demanded myself to get as far away from him as possible. No matter how much I warned myself to stay away from him, I just couldn't do it. No matter how much I thought I wanted to be away, I knew I wanted to be even nearer to him.

* * *

The first day I showed him around the building. I felt a strange pang of joy when I found out we had the same classes.

He was so unpredictable. The more I hung out with him that day, the more I thought I had him figured out; the more I was wrong. He was so unexpected and did the cutest things. He did the funniest things. He was the best, I decided at the end of the day.

After the first day I saw him, I found myself yearning to see him when I couldn't. I woke up earlier, going to school early to meet him just to be around him. It was so strange at first; I couldn't understand why I did any of this stuff when I hadn't before. He asked about tennis a lot. I told him about everyone on the starting team and he seemed interested. Then he joined the team and I couldn't breathe when he had told me. I'd be spending even _more _time with him. That was my first thought and I couldn't understand why. What the hell was going on with me.

He had a weak back hand and a lot of the older students took advantage of that the first day of practice. I expected him to perfect it like every other student would. However, he amazed me. Instead he would fly across the volley line giving him more angles and bettering his shots with both his forehand and backhand. He flipped, did somersaults. It was the strangest style of tennis I had ever seen. It was magnificent.

* * *

One day after practice we were in the locker room. I blushed as he took his shirt off. It was new for me to do something like that. I didn't understand why this one boy affected me so. He was just too damn cute! He turned to me as he pulled his school uniform back on. "Fujiko?"

He started calling me that after the second day. The first time he did I think I blushed. Why, I couldn't tell you. "Yea, Eiji?" I returned that soft smile. His smiles turned almost sheepish.

"Can I sleepover at your house sometime, nya?" He asked not looking up. He was too damn cute when he did stuff like that!

I smiled at him. "How about tonight?"

Eiji looked up with the widest, most innocent eyes I had ever seen; my heart skipped a beat. "I-is that really ok, Nya?" His voice growing excited.

I simply nodded, pulling my shirt on, trying not to get pulled in by his smile, those butterflies already invading. Then two arms were around me, a soft cheek against mine. My heart stopped, I couldn't breathe. He was _hugging _me! _Touching _me! It felt strange. It was such a wonderful feeling. What the hell was I thinking?! How could I feel this way?! "Oh thank you, Fujiko!" He exclaimed nuzzling my cheek. He's too damned adorable!

"Y-You're welcome, Eiji." I forced breathless, awakening as though I had just fainted. I might have, I can't recall, all I know is I was trying so hard to make myself think that he hadn't noticed. What were these feelings?! I couldn't figure it out. It was so new to me. So different, it was almost enjoyable.

* * *

I stood surrounded by people of all ages and sizes. Eiji had a lot of siblings. I only had my sister and brother, who were more independent so I didn't see them all that much except at dinner and family gatherings. Eiji had asked me to walk him home so he could get some stuff for my house. He came down the stairs with a leech on his leg. Eiji smiled at me, "Thanks for waiting, Fujiko!"

I smiled back being pulled by that sweet face again, wanting to get closer to him. I looked down and looked at the little boy with lighter red hair. "Um…?"

Eiji smiled and nodded. "I know." He picked up his litte brother and went to give him to his grandmother and came back. "Sorry I didn't warn you, nya."

I shrugged. "It's okay, Eiji."

* * *

We went to my house and my parents welcomed him and we ate dinner. He almost seemed happy to be in the quiet of a smaller family. My sister was eating with us tonight instead of working. This worried me a little for some reason. She was always very… blunt.

"So, Fujiko," she was either mocking Eiji or suspecting something that wasn't true. "How long have you two been _friends?_"

I glared at her and she and mother just laughed to themselves. My dad just stayed quiet shaking his head, continuing to eat.

Eiji giggled and I felt ambushed. I glowered at my plate and grabbed Eiji's arm. "Come on," I muttered.

Eiji followed willingly, still giggling. "I like your family, nya."

I sighed, blushing, embarrassed. My sister was just like that so I couldn't really blame her. Still, she didn't have to embarrass me in front of Eiji. Hold on… why did I care? She had done that to my other friends and I just joked along with her. Now I was getting flustered. I just sighed confused and led Eiji to my bedroom and sat down. "We're here."

He was immediately drawn to my cacti collection. "Ooh, you like plants?" Eiji blinked bending down to look at them on the window sill.

I laid down on my bed and closed my eyes taking deep breaths, trying to clear my mind. My thoughts had begun to race with images of Eiji, in my bedroom doing much more than just looking around. He was so cute! Why was I having these strange feelings?! These strange thoughts!? I took another deep breath, trying to force my mind to clear.

I felt a shift in my bed and a warmth beside me. I froze my heart rattling my ribcage. I opened my eyes and glanced down seeing wide curious purple eyes that sent the armybutterflied into my stomach again. "What's Fujiko thinking about, nya?" He whispered softly, his breath tickling my neck. My breath hitched in my throat, my mind blurring. _He's laying in bed with me!_ I thought with awkward excitement. WHY was i thinkning like this?!

"Uh, n-nothing, Eiji." I forced, swallowing, resisting new, weird urges.

Eiji giggled and rest his head on my chest smiling. "It must be something, your hearts beating really fast, nya!" He exclaimed nestling against me.

My cheeks were warm and I know I had fainted. Why, though!? Why was he affecting me like this!?!

"Oh! I know, nya!" Eiji exclaimed sitting up, bouncing. "You're thinking about somebody special! I'm right! I am right, right?" He smiled excitedly at me and I froze.

"Someone special?" I questioned, confused. I was thinking about him. Was he special, besides being different from the other people in the school? It wasn't like I-. Wait….

He nodded. "You know, like somebody you like. Like a crush! Or even somebody you love."

_LOVE! _I panicked at hearing the word. The idea swirling around in my head. All these strange feelings for the past few days. The strange thoughts, the racing heart, the invading butterflies. Could it be that… I loved him?

"Eiji, have you ever been in love before?" I asked quietly. I never had been, so I had no idea what it felt like. All this being new to me, I had to make sure before I started freaking out on myself.

I panicked again. His smile had vanished and he just seem to fall away into a dark abyss that I couldn't see. An abyss that opened in his mind, like a past event that drew him away from me. He laid back down beside me and nodded. "Yea, nya." His normal 'nya!' It sounded dead. I had said something wrong. I couldn't stand the idea of making him sad! I wanted his smile back. I wanted that warm invitinge smile to shine on his face again. WHAT THE HELL ARE THESE FEELINGS?! IS it really love?

"Eiji?" I whispered softly, my arm falling around him, pulling him close. He submitted, curling apagainst me, trusting almost.

"It's an amazing feeling." He whispered, his voice so lifeless and soft, it was terrifying. "You wanna make them happy, you can't stand being away from them and you just want to be with them always. They smile and your tummy flutters and you're heart hurts, it pounds so hard and so fast."

My heart stopped. All he said, all of it, I could feel when I was around him. It was true. I did love him.

* * *

**TBC**

**Chapter 2 up for reading.**

**I hope it was enjoyable and chapter three will be up soon.**

**Thank you!**

***bows***


	3. Prologue 3: Something Sad

**Here you are chapter 3... enjoy... next chapter gets more into what I want it to be.**

* * *

Love. The idea stayed plastered in my mind, twisting around all the feelings I had ever felt in my entire life. The idea itself had never crossed my mind, seriously, before. I never thought that I would ever fall in love. I was never sure I even wanted to. Love seemed so complicated. From everything I had ever been told or ever saw. It seemed like it wasn't worth the trouble. But now. It felt so simple. He was right there. This new student. This guy I had known for only a few days. He made my heart pound and stop with only his smile; when he looked at me. He sent butterflies invading, fluttering around in my stomach.

If love had been portrayed as complicated, why did it feel so simple. He was right there in front of me and… I loved him.

* * *

Ouch. His vanished smile made my heart throb. Right in my arms he had this sad, almost pained look in his eyes. His face seemed miles away, as if dragged into some dark corner away far off in the recesses of his mind. "Eiji?" I asked softly, my fingers stroking his hair.

There wasn't a reaction except for a soft, "Nya?"

That nya sounded so lifeless, it seemed to take away my energy. Was this what it was like to see someone you love sad? "What's wrong?" With those two words, my voice sounded the most worried it had ever sounded. I couldn't explain it at first, but now I could tell you that it had been love.

At first he just kept staring off. Seeing something I couldn't. Seeming to go back into a memory far off and saddening. When he finally blinked he snapped into reality looking up at me, amazed as if I had never been there. "Fujiko?"

His voice was soft, as if looking for something rather than trying to get my attention. Hell he had my attention. He always did. He was all I could think about since I met him.

My throbbing heart took control. I hugged him close, my arms wrapped around his slight, surprisingly thin, body. He mewed in surprise. It was so cute! But I knew that there was something behind it. Something that was hurting him. Something I wanted to erase away and draw that beautiful smile back on that sweet face. Ok that better had been love or else I'd been really high off something in my spiked apple juice.

"Eiji," I whispered gently, my hands stroking his back soothingly. It was something I had to think about. Gentle had never been my thing. "What's wrong? You can trust me."

He looked up at me with that same searching gaze. Our eyes met and I knew what he had been looking for. It was something besides the trust I offered. Much more than the compassion I gave him. Much more than a simple hug and a listening ear. He was looking for security; protection.

I hoped he'd found it. I was, at that point, after that epiphany, where I was willing to give him anything. As long as he could be mine.

My eyes never left his. He searched long and hard, making sure to stay thorough, as if trying to prevent something from happening; possibly again. "Eiji, whatever it is, I'll be right here… with you." I whispered reassuringly. I hoped it was reassuring. That's what I had been going for. It was, again, something new; I wasn't sure if I was getting much of this through or not.

Eiji took a deep breath and nestled into my arms. I felt him tremble. It increased my worry. "I fell in love once, nya. It's amazing, Fujiko." He said amazing, his tone said heart breaking. I nodded, my nose brushing his hair. I felt him smile, calming down. "It had been amazing, but he didn't love me back."

I ran my fingers through his hair. It felt like strands of silk. He smiled at my touch, but I saw his eyes shining with tears forming. "He had been part of this gang from my old school. They called themselves the Angels, because they said they _helped _people. Really it was all for there own gain. Me and one of the kids from the angles, Akira, got into an argument and I was able to defend myself, but he didn't see it that way."

I listened. I could feel it leading to something; a something that was greater than anything I had ever heard of before. I nuzzled his forehead and he smiled again curling up closer to me. I felt somewhat privileged that he trusted me so. So much that he curled up against my chest. So much that he was willing to give me this story "The leader of the Angels, Ren, he had been in my classes for years. I had always thought he was too nice to be part of them. He always helped me when I was being bullied and he was always so nice to me, nya." A dreamy, nostalgic look spread across his face, a faint smile as he stared off again.

I stroked his hair, waiting. His smile was back, that was all I needed to feel more at ease about all this. However, I still could feel him drifting away. Almost as though, if I didn't keep my arms around him, he would float away and I would never see him again. He buried his face into my chest, trembling again. "Eiji?"

"He asked me to be his boyfriend and I accepted. I thought it was the best thing to ever happen. I fell head over heals, madly in love with him. I didn't think twice about the fact that he was one of the Angels. My world revolved around him. He seemed so sweet. He was so perfect. Like one of the angels of heaven."

Eiji began to cry, his tears were soaking into me shirt. I could feel the story taking a drastic turn. "What happened? Did he hurt you?" I whispered gently, trying to sound more calm, but I felt a rage build up. Angels? More like demons! If I ever met any of them, if any of them hurt Eiji, I would kill them all.

Ok, I'm starting to see the complicated part of love. All these new feelings. It was scaring me as bad as Eiji's story.

"I was supposed to meet him in the park for our anniversary. He never showed up, but… these older Angels, I recognized them from the high school, they came. They dragged me away to this… this little storage building and they… r-."

I pressed my finger to his lips. I couldn't bear to hear the rest of it. The idea enraged me. The actual word would have sent me on a rampage. He looked up at me, his purple eyes a deep blue. I pulled him close and stroked his hair. "Ssh, Eiji. It's ok. They won't get to you ever again, Eiji." I held him close; as close as I could. I tried my best to comfort him. He stayed close to me for a long time. I could feel his shaking breath against my chest once he began to calm down. His breathing steadied out and I could feel him relaxing in my hold.

"Fujiko, you're such a good friend. I'm so glad I met you. And could be with you." He whispered softly, breath against my ear. The word friend shot a dagger in my heart, but I knew it would be enough. Eiji had been through enough that he didn't need to worry about his heart all over again. I knew that I would stay by him not matter what happened. I wanted to protect him. The only reason I could think of to why, was that… I loved him. I may have only known him for a few days. A week at the most. I may have just realized my feelings, but this new kid. Eiji. He had been through so much and all I could think about was the fact that, I loved him.

* * *

**Well... there you are chapter 3.**

**So little people out of the many readers won't review... it makes me sad... I am the God of the Dead... I could have this die right here an now...**


	4. Chapter 1: We Loved With A Love

**Here you are, the next chapter.**

**It has been brought to my attention that you all have been noticing the eye color change with Eiji. I like purple. That's all the explanation you get.**

* * *

_His back arched, his body pressing against my, burning my body. His nails clawing into my back. He cried out my name, moaning. His voice sending shivers of pleasure through every cell in my body. I feel his heavy breathing. I feel him. The inside of him. The hot fire from his body._

_I couldn't believe this was happening._

_Suddenly it took a drastic change. He began pleading. Begging. Tears were falling from his eyes. He screamed in pain. The bliss gone as though it had never been there. "Fujiko! FUJI! STOP!" He screamed. He begged. He cried out in pain. "Why are you doing this to me?"_

_Why was I? I never wanted to hurt the redhead. But I didn't stop. I kept thrusting into him. Raping him. His screams filled into my head. Why was I doing this? WHY DIDN'T I STOP!_

* * *

My eyes popped open and I felt the dark of my room plastering on my eyes. Why the fuck did I just dream that?

I heard soft snuffles. I felt soft breathing tickle my throat and I glanced down, seeing red. Eiji laid in my arms, curled up against me, sound asleep, breathing against my chest. I smiled softly glad to know that that nightmare had just been that; a horrible dream. I still felt awful for having dreamt it, but I was relieved that it was just that.

He shifted and his legs snaked into mine, his thin limbs entwining into mine. He curled his body, his head moving away, downwards. It was then that it hit me. My arms were still wrapped securely around him. I smiled to myself and stroked his hair. He was so cute in his sleep. He was always cute but I mean when he was sleeping it went beyond his normal childlike quality. So sweet and so precious.

I thought about Eiji's words. How he had suffered so. This poor butterfly, suffering having his wings clipped away. Then that word blossomed into my head again.

Love.

The way he described it. It made sense that I would be in love with him. His army of butterflies invading my stomach. The ache of my heart racing in my chest. The loss of breath when my heart stopped. "I loved him."

Seconds passed and I mentally kicked myself. He was right there! What the hell was I thinking!? Saying it out loud like that! Now I laid there, arms wrapped around my love (stop that!) praying he had not heard that.

"Mm, Fujiko!" He whispered sleepily and giggled softly, snuggling closer. My breath hitched and I hoped him not to wake up. He didn't. I breathed easily and smiled to myself. I wonder what he was dreaming. What was I doing that made him smile and giggle so?

I knew one thing, even if I couldn't figure out what he was dreaming; I was certain of one thing. I had to keep my love for him a secret. He had been through hell. He had his heart torn to pieces as well as himself. I didn't want him to have to worry. I knew I would never hurt him, but I also knew that he wasn't ready to trust again yet.

"Mm, Fujiko… so sweet." He whispered in his sleep rubbing his cheek against my chest. Well that was positive that he thought I was sweet. Right? Of course.

"Fujiko, so soft." He rubbed his cheek against my chest. I was beginning to wonder if he was really asleep at all. I stroked his hair, smiling all the same. I didn't really care if he was asleep. I was just happy he was in my arms. Content sounded a better word for it. He responded immediately to my hand. He nuzzled it and smiled. His eyes fluttering as he whispered. "I love Fujiko." His eyes blinked open and he smiled up at me. "Fujiko!"

I stayed frozen. _I love Fujiko. _His words buzzed in my head. How was it, that I loved him and vowed never to tell him and he goes and confesses like that? WAIT! He just confessed to me. He loves me too? Or is it that he was just sleep talking insanity.

"Eiji, what were you dreaming about?" I asked, trying to erase the shock. He blushed and hid his face, burying it into my chest. I blushed myself, I was beginning to wonder if the slip up was actually what it had meant to be. A hidden confession of deep feelings.

"You were in my dream, Fujiko." He whispered softly, shyly. "I was dreaming about Fujiko, nya."

I could feel my heart beating against my rib cage. It was painful. So hard and fast. I knew he felt it too. "What were we doing in your dreaming."

He tensed up and I swear, I could feel him blush. "We were just like this, Fujiko."

I chuckled. I pulled my arms tighter around him and held him as close as I could. I dove into the deep end and hoped that I would swim. "I heard what you said. You talked in your sleep."

He looked up at me with wide, panicked eyes. "Y-You did? You heard me? Oh, Fu-."

I kissed him. Why the hell I threw all caution to the wind and did that I have no idea why. But I kissed him. My first kiss! I realize now that I could have scared him away. But I didn't.

When I pulled away, our eyes locked and he pulled in closer to me. "Fujiko's lips are so soft." He whispered, his voice muffled in my shirt. "Just like-."

"Eiji, don't think about him. Don't think about that ever again. Forget about the past. Just think about the future." I whispered, my fingers stroking his hair. "Maybe a future with me."

He looked up at me. His eyes searching mine. I saw all the fear and uncertainty of the world in those violet eyes. "I could never hurt you, Eiji. I will never hurt you. That's a promise, whether you stay with me or reject me."

He breathed. He stared into my eyes and slowly the fear melted away and he looked down at my chest. "I'm scared Fuji. I don't wanna get hurt again."

I kissed the top of his hair. "I will never hurt you. I will never let anyone hurt you. Eiji, I'm just myself, I'm only apart of the tennis starters at school, just like you. I will always protect you. No matter what it takes."

He took a deep breath and looked up at me. "I-I don't know. I love Fujiko. He's so sweet and nice and soft, but I'm scared."

"I know, Eiji, you have every right to be. I swear on my life.. I will never let that happen to you again." I said, my eyes never leaving his.

"I want to, Fujiko, I really want to." He whispered, his eyes never leaving mine. "I want to be with you. I want to believe your words, su."

I stroked his cheek gently. He breathed at the touch of my hand. "Believe, Eiji. I'll protect you, never hurt you. I never want you to be hurt or sad again; I want you to be happy. I want to keep you smiling always."

Eiji closed his eyes and sighed. "Oh, Fujiko."

I kissed his forehead. "I never thought that I could ever love somebody, but when you showed up-. I couldn't explain it at first. The feeling was so new to me, but, Eiji, I know now that… I love you."

He looked up at me and ran his fingers lightly over my skin. I breathed amazed at how soft his finger tips were. "Fujiko, I-I just need time. I want to be with you, but please be slow with me. I want us to be together, but I need time. Please-."

I touched his lips with my finger and smiled. "I don't want to rush this either. I'll give you all the time in the world. Just as long as it's time spent with you."

Wow love makes you say weird things.

* * *

**TBC**

**So how is it coming? Please review. Even flames are love.**


End file.
